The Mannequin
by AmberBlossom1029
Summary: "I wish I was a real human being" a certain doll with auburn hair and emerald eyes stared at the man who was staring right back to her, he grabbed his camera and shot a picture of me,he looked in the pic. then shook his head and left "he's cute" SxS! :
1. The Photographer

**HEY GUYS! I'm really sorry I haven't been writing any story for almost one month now… too busy in school and I couldn't even touch this laptop…. Really sorry! Oh and! I'm VERY NEW in fanfiction! But don't worry! I know the rules (but not all of them) the story I first posted was My Only Hope with the pairing Syaoran and Sakura… aren't they cute? Hehe… But for those who reviewed it… I'm sorry but it was only meant to be a one shot… But at least you could enjoy this story perhaps? **

**This is also for SxS :**

The Mannequin: Chapter 1 (The Photographer)

"BEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!" I groaned, I slammed my palm to my alarm clock making it stop ringing… I slowly lifted myself from the bed and removed the green silky sheets off my legs, I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed heavily… I looked at the alarm clock, It was already 7:15 am

"curses…" I whispered huskily.

I slowly made my way towards to my bathroom, I opened the door, there it revealed a GREEN bathroom, I smirked, I still haven't overcame my obsession to the color GREEN.

I stood in front of the HUGE mirror, it had light bulbs at the sides… making it look like this bathroom was for celebrities, to dress up and look good. Not my fault, I was stinkin' rich and my mother wanted it this way…

I stared at my reflection, My hair was VERY VERY messed up, with the color of chestnut brown, It had matched with my heart stopping amber eyes, well, that's what most people say… But I find it ordinary to me… I was topless with my boxers on, I had a well built body, strong chin, pointed nose, and a sexy voice…

I flinched, I've always hated to be this good-looking…

Girls always had tried their best to get me into their beds… and that's just plain disgusting! Girls who always wore thick make-ups would wink at me and smile devilishly. They just looked so… UGLY!

What I've always wanted in a girl, is innocence, a pure soul and heart, and even kind of a child at heart. A girl who would accept me for who I am, not for my money and looks.

I sighed, Why am I thinking about this early in the morning? I stripped myself and I turned on my shower…

I suddenly have this weird feeling that something surprising is going to happen today…

"okay, a little bit more… aaannndd.. pose!" I said a I clicked the button and came the bright flash, Then I stopped and stood up straight, "Good job, You're done" I said as I smiled to the model and she hurriedly went back to dressing room.

As for starters, I am Syaoran Li, a heir to the famous clan all over Japan and China, well you could say I'm obviously stinkin' rich (rolls my eyes) I'm a photographer, I love taking pictures, many people ask why am I not a model, well obviously, I don't want to be stripping and showing my body in a magazine, and even worse, ON THE BILLBOARD.

I am 20 years old, born in the 13th of July, favorite color is green, as for food, Dim sum, favorite hobby? Playing with my sword, It's for traditional purposes…

"Good Job Li-san! The pictures are amazing! You are truly talented, you can even capture the soul of the eyes of the model!" Kaho said, the manager of the models complimented me. I smiled in reply

"It was nothing, Ms. Kaho" I said..

"Oh! And ever heard of the famous young designer? Tomoyo Daidouji?" she asked

I raised a brow, then smirked _"of course I know her, she's my cousin's girlfriend"_ I thought

"Yes I have." I replied "Well! I heard that she has a new project coming up! I love her designs! She's so amazing! Her styles are unique! It's called "The Wedding catalogue!" she chirped

I chuckled _"is she thinking about marrying Eriol this time?" _I thought

"I hope she picks you as her photographer! And who could be the model? Hmmm… I wonder" she murmured as she stared into space in deep thought, I smirked _"she always chose me to be her photographer, in fact, I'm officially her photographer!"_

My cellphone rang, I excused myself and went somewhere quiet, I looked in the screen, It was my cousin, Eriol..

"Yo?" I greeted

"Nice language" he said

I rolled my eyes "is there something you wanted me to do?" I asked

"Well, it's none other than.."

"Alright, I'll be there in an hour…" I said as I cut him off, knowing what he'll say.

"great! Thanks pal!" he said as he hung up. I shoved my phone into my pocket and left the room.

"have you called Eriol darling?" a sweet angelic voice said, "yes my love, he said he's going here in an hour!" Eriol chirped

The girl with long raven hair, rare amethyst eyes, and pale skin, turned around and hugged her boyfriend "Of course, he would always work for us!" she smiled cheerfully.

"Yes, My love… I can't help but think… he's always a bit lonely though…" Eriol frowned

"Yes, I noticed that too…" she said as she grinned evilly

"Oh no, Tomoyo, you are not setting him up in blind dates again, are you?" Eriol asked

"aww come on! He's 20! Not a teenager anymore! He isn't getting younger at all! The time will come when his mother will choose a bride for him, and… we don't want to let him have a loveless marriage now, do we?" Tomoyo said as she pecked the cheeks of her boyfriend.

"yes darling, I agree, but don't you think we should leave him alone for awhile? He seems to be so troubled with his life now…" Eriol said

Tomoyo just nodded and she let go of Eriol "Now help me prepare some stuff. He'll be here in an hour just like what you said." She said as she carried some boxes into her storage room

They were preparing for some gowns for the models… But that reminds Tomoyo something…

"Oh No!" Tomoyo slapped her forehead.

"What is it?" Eriol asked in concern

"I totally forgot! I haven't picked any models for this new project!" she said

"it's okay, there are many models out there who would want to do this project" Eriol said

"yeah, but, They're not good enough! I want someone very potential! Someone like…."

"Nope, Syaoran is not gonna be modeling for us" Eriol warned and Tomoyo sweat dropped

"Alright, fine… but I was gonna say, Someone like…." Tomoyo paused

"LIKE SAKURA!" she roared.

Eriol's gaze shifted to a certain Mannequin across the room, The doll had long slim legs, short aurburn hair, and emerald green plastic eyes, even a perfect pink lips, Tomoyo named her favorite doll Sakura, he raised an eyebrow "are you saying you want a doll to be modeling for us?" he asked

"Eriol, Sakura isn't an ordinary doll you know! She's special!" Tomoyo pouted childishly.

"Yeah yeah I know, I mean look at her, she's so perfect, stunningly beautiful, and surely nobody can ever match her beauty, Why? Simple. She's a doll!" Eriol sighed

"I know that! I just wanted someone like her…" Tomoyo sighed too.

Tomoyo stared at the doll, standing in the corner, smiling perfectly, showing her perfect teeth.

She had spent to much money to create a doll like her, She was so perfect, that she almost looked like a real person

"I wish you were a real person Sakura" Tomoyo said and Eriol sweat dropped._ Great, now she's talking to a doll…_ he thought.

Soon they left the room. Leaving the doll standind in the corner of the room, that was slightly dim and empty… A whisper came into the dark empty room

"_Me too, I wish I was a human being… I wish you knew I have a soul inside me, in this plastic body, Tomoyo"_ The dolls beautiful emerald eyes became glassy and a tear hit the floor, echoing throughout the room.

**I know it's short! But this is just the first chapter, and besides I really have to go now! But I assure you, it'll get longer and better in the next few chapters, this is just the FIRST CHAPTER…**

**This is my second story, so please be gentle and give me kind words, but you have to tell what's wrong and what should I do, and maybe I could even do better in the next chapter…**

**Somehow, this idea popped out when I was Peeing in my bathroom… (WEIRD RIGHT? O_O)**

**Anyway! I hope you liked this one!**

**And please…. REVIEW? :D**

**Ja ne!**

**Love, Amber Blossom **


	2. The Mannequin discovered!

**HEY THERE! Sorry for not posting for sooo long! GOMEN! I have been very busy lately! But I haven't forgotten about this story if that's what you think! I have been watching Inuyasha and Ranma too! Both of my favs! Classic but amazing! Anyways…**

**I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA… I wish I could've!**

**NOW THE STORY! :D**

"Syaoran! Good to see you again!" Tomoyo greeted "Same here, working so hard eh?" Syaoran asked as Eriol appeared beside Tomoyo.

"Oh yes, she has been so excited about this project, she can't stop making sketches all day in her sketch book!" Eriol said and Tomoyo smiled sheepishly

Syaoran chuckled "Oh well, who are the models?" he asked.

Tomoyo fidgeted "actually… I-I haven't signed anybody yet… That's actually the reason why I called you…" she said, Syaoran raised an eyebrow "Why me, Your not making me your model are you?" Syaoran said "No! No! That's not it…" she said

Eriol continued for her "She wants you to help her find amazing models for this project…" He said "not just simply amazing, someone VERY potential and talented!" she said. Syaoran smiled "Don't worry, I'll help you, I think I know someone perfect for you-" then he paused, as if he was trying to remember an old memory… "But…. You might want to be careful of her attitude…" he said as he flinched.

"Why? I want someone with great personality too!" Tomoyo said "Alright, fine, we'll find someone… but it ain't that easy you know?" he warned, "yeah, he's right, It might take time…" Eriol agreed with his cousin…

Suddenly, Tomoyo was back in decorating the ball gown she recently made… "She wasn't even listening, was she?" Syaoran sulked "Yep, she's always like that… I'll talk to her; you go and explore the mansion, is it alright?" Eriol asked, Syaoran sighed and left the room without a single word…

_Syaoran_

I have been traveling up and down in daidouji's Mansion, despite of how magnificent it looks like, nothing interests me, since I have been living in a mansion bigger than hers, I sighed deeply, wondering what to do, and asked myself why am I even staying here for a few hours… oh right, I was going to wait for Tomoyo to finish her gown and then we can get down to business…*rolls eyes*

"Mr. Li would you like anything else?" a maid appeared, with a polite smile "Oh, nothing at all" I said as I left and continued my boring journey…

I glanced my watch, 2 hours has been past and here I am, lost in my direction again, I groaned and rubbed my hair, making it messier.

**Author: *drools***

I found a mysterious looking old door, dusted with webs, but the door was beautiful, in the color of gold, and white, it was located at the dead end of the wall, out of curiosity, I walked towards the door and twisted the door knob, The door made a creaky, and scary sound as it swung open, but not wide enough. I peeked inside but it was pitch dark.

"This must be her storage room" I thought aloud, my whisper was echoed through the room, making me shiver. I took a tiny step in, and tried to find for the switch…

"Aha!" I said as I touched the switch, "found it" I muttered and flicked it. The whole room brightened.

"figures, It is a storage room" I said, As I stepped inside, and explored…

"there's nothing here but a few boxes… Where does she put her old gowns anyway?" I asked to myself, again, I heard my voice echoing throughout the room…

I looked around, and nothing interested me….

But something caught my eye…

"Wow…" I said, looking at a beautiful mannequin, standing across the room "how could I have not see her?" I thought, as I neared the doll, staring at it's beauty…

She had auburn short hair, pointed nose, perfect pink lips, long eyelashes, light tan skin tone… and her eyes…

It's my favorite shade! "_Is it Jade?, green? What color is this?_" I thought, thinking hard….

I leaned closer to get a bigger view of her eyes….

To my surprise, The eyes, were staring right back at me….

Like it was looking through my soul…

Am I seeing things around here?

"Emerald" I said, smiling to myself, I able to point out the correct color…

"What beautiful eyes…" I whispered, I paused at what I had just said to myself…

"_What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I saying such corny things?"_ I thought,

I looked back the doll, I can't help but be very lost in her beauty… I quickly took my camera, **(Author: when did he bring that?)** and took a shot of her…

But to my disappointment, It was pitch black…

I took another shot of her, but it was the same thing..

"Damn this camera! What's wrong with you?" I said as I hastily took a picture of her again, this time, up close with her eyes and her the view of her full face…

A flash was seen….

I looked at the screen once again… and something that shocked me appeared…

The doll… SMILED?

"What the?" I muttered, I glanced at the doll again… her face was different; she wasn't smiling or anything…

But here in the picture, she was smiling…

It was such a beautiful sight to my eyes…

I looked closely at the doll… "Are you for real?" I asked… but the doll came with no reply..

"What am I thinking? She's a doll for kami's sake!" I groaned and left the room, staring at the picture…

"I must ask Tomoyo about this…" I muttered before closing the door behind me…

_Sakura_

I heard footsteps coming nearer, the door slightly open, I gasped…

"_Is it Tomoyo?"_ I thought,

A hand reached out for the switch, "Aha!" A deep masculine voice said as it flickered the switch on, and the whole room brightened…

"_Wait, That's not Tomoyo… Who is it? A Male?"_ I asked myself… as the person stepped inside, revealing itself…

"_Who is he? I haven't seen him before? Is he Tomoyo's friend?"_ I thought, as he came closer…

"Figures, It is a storage room." He said, I rolled my eyes, Isn't it obvious?

"there's nothing here but a few boxes, where does she put her old gowns anyway?" he asked himself,

He looked around the room as if he was searching for something to explore…

And his eyes found it's way to my direction… I gasped…

"_he found me!" _I alarmed _"just stay still! Just stay still! Pretend your nothing but a doll!"_ I warned myself.

"Wow.." he muttered, causing me to blush, He came closer and closer, and GAH! HE WAS TOO CLOSE!

He examined every part of my face… especially my eyes… and then he was in deep thought.

"_Hm… He must be thinking about the shade of my eyes… nobody has ever guessed it right besides Tomoyo" _I thought.

"Emerald" He said,

WHAT? H-he guessed it RIGHT! H-how? H-how does he-

And then he smiled….

That smile, his smile… It's so…

"_Oh my kami… he's so handsome…"_ I thought to myself, blushing madly….

I never noticed, He had chestnut brown tousled hair, strong chin, pointed nose, and especially…

"_Amber eyes… It's so… familiar…" _I thought, as I looked closely to his eyes…

Then in return, he shook his head! Damn! That was close! He must have thought I have been staring right back at him!

"What beautiful eyes…" he said… My eyes widened…

Did he just say that? Am I hearing things…

He thought my eyes were… beautiful….

Nobody ever said that…..

He took his camera… wait a minute… WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?

He took a shot of me… he looked at the image, but he was disappointed for it came out pitch black…

Again, he took another shot of me… and then, it was still black… okay… this is really getting awkward…

"Dang this camera! What's wrong with you?" I giggled, he's so cute!, and then a flash came!

Oh no…..

HE TOOK A PICTURE OF ME SMILING!

Oh no… no… this is bad…

To my fears, he looked very shocked at the image… then he looking at me and then back to the camera for a few times!

"_DELETE IT! DELETE IT!"_ I Mentally screamed… but it wasn't heard…

"Are you for real?" he asked me… I shook my head in surprise…

I couldn't answer… could this be it? Should I just tell a stranger that I am not just a doll? That I have a human soul trapped inside this body?

I was going to answer but then- "What am I thinking? She's a doll for kami's sake!" he groaned and left the room, but I heard something before he left the room…

"I should ask Tomoyo about this…" and then, the door closed…

h-he knew TOMOYO?

Who was he? Is he going to tell Tomoyo about the picture?

This is it… I finally have the chance to reveal myself…

But… is Tomoyo going to believe him? And most importantly…

I really… no… BADLY want to know his name!

"_and he was really cute!"_ I thought…

**And there you have it folks! I HAVE MADE CHAPTER TWO AT LAST! **

**Like it? Hate it? Should I continue? Should I discontinue?**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I want some critiquing!**

**I want to know what you think of the story… But I have to tell you.. this story is not copy paste! This IS MY OWN STORY! If there is any story that has Sakura as a doll, then if you think I might have copied the idea.. then you're wrong!**

**BECAUSE THIS IDEA CAME TO ME WHEN I WAS PEEING IN THE COMFORT ROOM! :DDD**

**Ja ne!**

**AmberBlossom1029.**


End file.
